An Easter Tradition
by Invader Licorice
Summary: Easter one-shot. OCxOc. It's LaBr. Licorice & Ben. Ben belongs to TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez. Licorice is mine..Happy easter


**Blaahh. I got this as an idea...because of my family's Easter tradition. ...I HAD to do this, I think I'll write a separate one for XxCandyOkaxX's contest. This is..Urh. It's LaBr. Licorice [My OC] and Ben [TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez's OC] ..Yeah. This is FAVORITE pairing, with and without canon, it's just so cute. So..Yeah. This is a Easter one-shot..X3**

Licorice walked down the sidewalk to Zims house, the ice had finally melted and for once the sun was out, spring was definitely here, and with Easter being tomorrow, everyone HAD hoped for a sunny Easter.

Licorice reached Zims house and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments before a irken not Zim or Ben answered the door.

"...Can I help you?" He asked, Licorice smiled.

"Yes, is Ben here?"

"Yeah..Who are you?" He eyed her questioningly.

"I'm..his friend?" Licorice said, she wasn't aware that he had someone else living here aswell, she was a bit confused, but she kept her smile.

"..Alright. Come in." He motioned for Licorice to step in, and she did. Once the door was shut, the irken went downstairs. Licorice stood there, looking at the wrapped basket she had swinging delicately in her hands.

A few moments later, him and Ben came up the basement stairs.

"Who is it-" Ben was asking him, then he turned his head and his eyes set on Licorice standing at the door.

"Hello!" Licorice greeted sweetly, waving with one hand and smiling.

"Oh..H-Hi." Ben waved back, blushing slightly. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh..Well, I brought you something for Easter...I figured you probably didn't celebrate that, but I thought I'd get you something anyway." Licorice held up the basket, and he looked at it for a minute before walking over.

"Oh..T-Thank you." He said shyly, taking it from her. Licorice giggled slightly.

"You're welcome. Do you color any eggs for Easter?" Licorice asked, he stared at her oddly for a second.

"Um, No.."

"Oh! Do you want to? I can help you..It's really fun."

"Um.." He thought for a moment, before nodding slightly. "Sure." Licorice smiled again.

"Okay. Well, in that basket has a Easter egg coloring kit.. we'll need cups and such as that for it."

"Okay..That would be in the kitchen then." Ben said, he then walked into the kitchen, and Licorice followed.

He grabbed a few cups as she had requested out of the cupboard and set them down.

"..I don't know how many you need.."

"Oh..6 is enough." Licorice slipped the kit out of the basket without taking the wrapping off and opened it up, putting the tablets in water.

"Okay, well, usually you use boiled eggs, but since the basket doesn't have them already boiled, we can just be careful and use them as is." Licorice explained, he just nodded along, not quite sure what she meant. She took the 8 eggs out of the basket and set them on the counter. Ben stared at them for a second before looking over at Licorice questioningly. Licorice giggled.

"Take one, and you can put it in any color you want, mix it around and such. Like..this." Licorice took an egg and put it in blue, and after a few seconds she dipped half of it in orange, and a quarter of it in purple. She held it up and smiled.

"Oh..That's kinda cool actually." Ben said, he took one and put it in red. Licorice just watched. He then put it all in blue. When he took it out of the cup it had turned a rather interesting color.

"See? That's good! It kind of looks..antiqued! You can do anything you want with them!" Ben smiled, and continued coloring other eggs, as did Licorice.

It wasn't long before they were all colored, it was put back in the basket. Ben looked at Licorice.

"..Why did you get me this?" He asked her. Licorice blushed a little.

"J-Just because! Can I not do that?"

"I was just wondering." He laughed a bit. Licorice just smiled slightly.

"Well...Maybe I should leave now..and let you be? I'm sure you have stuff to do." Licorice kind of began walking out of the kitchen.

"You don't have to...unless you want to leave."

"Well, I mean..I don't wanna bother you or anything."

"It's fine. I enjoy you being here." Ben whispered the last part somewhat, and he blushed slightly.

"Really?" Licorice giggled. "I thought I'd be annoying you by now." Ben nodded a no slightly.

They stood there in silence for a second before Licorice walked over relatively close to him.

"Ben.." She said.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would it be okay for me to say that I kind of like you?" Licorice whispered, they were both blushing.

"O-Of course." He smiled slightly.

"Oh..I-" Before Licorice could say anything else, Ben leaned in to her and kissed her. Licorice's blush deepened and after overcoming the shock, she kissed back. They both wrapped their arms around each other.

They continued until Bens brother walked in on them.

"Get a room." He said, Licorice and Ben both jumped slightly, looking over at him, both still blushing. His brother just laughed, and they both smiled.

I guess overcoming your fear of telling someone you like them is worth it in the end afterall.

..**GAHTHATWASHORRIBLE DONTKILLME. Yeah...but..yeah. I hope you liked it? o.e yeah. XD HAPPY EASTER! ^^! **


End file.
